Untitled Until Givin A Name
by MajinPrincessBra
Summary: OK, Bra from the future goes into the past 17 years because her world is destroyed. And well...just read it! plz! Mirai Bra/C-17 Goten/Present Bra Pan/Trunks! =) R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Corner: well, well, well 

Authors Corner: well, well, well. It seems we have a…Bra/17 Bra/Goten fic at one time? Is that right? Well…it could be…who says it's the same Bra dating both guys? Hmmm? Interested yet? Present clashes with the future in this epic tale of love betrayal and romance? That doesn't sound right….anywayz…hyst read the fic! Kies? Kies! =) One more thing, this fic is dedicated to: Vegetas Lil Princess for her B-Day on Thurday, Goten (my insanly hot boyfriend who I love more than anything) Gohan (Best bud), Videl, ~PanHopeNvs~ aka. Pan (Panny Channy! =)~), and all my other friends!

Chapter One. Mirai Bra's Lonely World, Bra's Bleak Future

Future 

Cold and desolate. Those were to only two words to describe Satan City at that time. No one was alive but one. One special girl with aqua blue hair, bright blue eyes, and a georgeous smile that would make men and boys alike go weak at the knees. There she stood. The blue haired beauty stood alone. Alone in a world where nothing could be seen living. Black and cold. Cold and lonely. Lonely…and scared. How would she survive? She couldn't start a new world. Not alone. This wasn't an Adam and Eve story. No, not at all. It was just her. No animals, no mate, no God. No nothing. The ocean haired angel stared at the bodies of her friends. Tears filled her eyes and started falling down her face. They were all gone…Goten, Android 18, Krillan, her father Vegeta, her mother Bulma, her baka brother Trunks, Chichi, Gohan, Pan…Videl…all gone. Leaving her in the cold and baron world that was once her beautiful home. One by one, she picked up all of their limp bodies and buried them. Blowing their graves a kiss each, she started toward the ruins of Capsule Corp. She had once heard that her mother had built a time machine. If that was true, she would use it. Bra (if you didn't know it was her -.-") rummaged through her mothers old things, trying to find something about a time machine. 

Present 

Bra, Goten, Trunks, and Pan were sitting in a circle on the lawn of Capsule Corp. 

"What 'cha gonna be for Halloween Bra?" Trunks asked his little sister. Bra shrugged.

"A princess maybe"

"That's what you were –last- year Bra!" Pan pointed out matter-o-factly.

"I know, but I am the Saiyan princess so it fits" Bra smiled. 

"I think Bra looks good in any costume!" Goten said, snapping out of one of his many day dreams. Bra blushed.

"you're so sweet Goten. Maybe I should have you pick out my costume" 

"Really! Could I?!" Goten said, eager to tell her his idea.

"Sure Goten! Just nothing perverted or anything that shows to much skin. My dad would kill me –and- you!" Goten sighed.

"There goes my bikini idea…" Bra smirked. 

"What bikini idea Goten?" Goten felt his face get hot.

"N-nothing…I j-j-just thougt..you m-m-might look g-good as one of those bikini babes f-f-from Baywatch" Goten choked out, hoping Bra didn't laugh in his face. Instead she got a thoughtful look on her face, so Goten continued. "I mean, you have the best figure I've ever seen. Why not show it off?" Goten smirked, becoming more confident. Bra smiled. 

"Goten, that's a good idea. I'm gonna have you pick out my costumes from now on" She said and kissed him on the cheek. 

"awww…shucks.." Goten grinned that famous grin all the Sons were famous for. Bra stood up.   
"C'mon guys, lets go inside. I'll make lunch" said Bra before walking into CC, gently swaying her hips causing Goten to stare at her firm bottom.

"Uncle Goten…is that drool?" Said Pan, starting to giggle.

"huh, wha?" Trunks laughed at his friend then followed Bra into the Corp. Pan followed to, rolling her eyes when she turned away. "Wait for me!" Goten shouted.

Future again…

Mirai Bra smiled to herself as she un-capsulated the time machine. It was low on fuel but there was enough. No more pain, torture, lonliness…all gone. For the first time in who knows how long, she felt like she was finally on her way home. She would get to see Vegeta's scowl, Bulma's smile, Trunks' bakaness, and even see her younger self and everyone else. She smiles and pressed a button on the machine, opening the hatch on the top. Bra climbed in and looked at the controls. The last time it was used it went back….68 years?!

"Holy shit.." Bra mumbled. "I don't wanna go –that- far back…" Bra adjusted the controls and set it back for when she was 19 again. That was always a fun time. And it was 17 years before everyone would die in her time. So she could train with the others! It would be great! Smiling again Bra pressed one last button. She felt a sudden wave of sickness wash over her and she peered out the window. It was all black! Black everywhere. She shivered. It reminded her of her past. Bra sighed. "Might as well try and sleep.." She said out loud. She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, falling into a restless sleep…

Past One Last Time…

The Z Teens sat around the table, scarfing their faces and laughing at this and that. Goten finished first (*Who could have seen that coming..*) and raced onto the couch, followed by Trunks, then Pan then Bra. 

"Since Goten finished eating first, he gets to pick the movie!" Bra said.

Goten grinned. "I pick the Fast And The Furious!" Bra sweatdropped. 

"I knew he would pick that…"  
"Oi" Pan and Trunks said at the same time. Goten grinned again. 

"I'm sorry! I just looooooove that movie!" *almost at much as I love Bra….* Goten thought. Bra popped in the movie. A few seconds later a scream was heard from out front.

"What the hell was that?!" Goten said. "It interrupted my movie!" Bulma came running in with Vegeta close behind, a blue haired girl was resting limp in Vegeta's arms. 

"Let's follow" Trunks said, getting up off of the couch and following Bulma. Bra and Pan followed. Goten took one last look at the movie and then followed….

Authors Notes…Again..:Was that short?! That seems short! It took forever to right but it seems short! Oi! Anywayz, review! Please!!! Pleeeeeease!!! **puppy dog eyes** please. YOU HAD BETTER OR I'LL SICK GOHAN GOTEN VEGETAS LIL PRINCESS AND…PAN ON YOU! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! o.O'' 


	2. Bra And Goten Romance! ^_^

I dun own DBZ….blah blah blah…anyway,there's gonna be Bra/Goten romance in this chapter ^_^ so R/R!  
  
  
Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra walked into one of the med. Rooms of Capsule Corp. Bulma looked up from her magazine and saw the four kids. Bulma's eyes widened as she looked from the bed where Bra was, back to the door where Bra was. The Bra standing in the doorway looked over and saw the other Bra.

"WHAT THE HELL!? SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!" She screamed. Goten's eyes widened as big as saucers. **Two Bra's?! whoopee! Double my chances of getting with her!** He thought. Trunks walked over to the bed and peered down at the girl. 

"She looks just like you all right, Bra" He said. 

"But I'm the only me!" She screamed, her ki rising dangerously. "Who is this little fake anyway!?" Goten looked over at the conscious Bra. 

"I saw this is a Sailor Moon episode one time!" He started. "Zoycite pretended to me Sailor Moon so she could get the Rainbow Crystals from Tuxedo Mask! Maybe this person is posing as Bra to kill Vegeta!" A large sweatdrop formed on everyone's head. "What!? It's true!" Goten said, become a bit defensive. Bra put a hand on Goten's shoulder. 

"There's still hope for you Goten…" She said. The Bra in the bed started to stir. 

"Look!" Said Trunks. "She's waking up!" Everyone gathered around the bed and watched as the second blue haired half-Saiyan opened her eyes.

"Where am I.." She mumbled. 

"At Capsule Corp!" Said Goten brightly. 

"Wha…Goten…is that really you?" She said. "And Trunks…and Pan…" then she looked over at Bra and smiled weakly. "My younger self…" She whispered before passing out again.

"Her younger self? What did she mean by that?" Suddenly it clicked.

"SHE'S FROM THE FUTURE!" Bulma yelled. "I found her in a machine similar to the one I'm building now and that was a time machine!"  
"So she's my future self. At least I know I get to keep my sexiness for at least another 10 years.." Bra mumbled as she walked out of the room. 

"She doesn't seem happy to see her future self.." Goten said before he walked after Bra.

Bra was sitting on a bench in the CC rose gardens. **Why me? I mean…why not Pan's future self? If she really is me then she'll have a crush on Goten! And I don't want competition!** She thought sadly as a few tears slid down her face. Goten came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Everything OK Bra?" He said. Bra quickly dried her tears.

"Everything is fine Goten.." She answered.

"No it's not.." Goten sat next to her.

"Everything is fine Goten…" She repeated, trying to avoid eye contact. 

"Look at me and tell me everything is fine" he said, putting one of his muscular arms around her slim waist. 

Bra looked into his eyes "Everything is…fine...Goten.." She said with some difficulty, as a few tears slid down her face again. 

"Now I know everything isn't ok" Goten pulled her closer. 

"You're right Goten…things aren't ok…I guess you know me better than I give you credit for.."   
"Wanna tell me what's bugging you?"   
"Well…I'm in love with this guy…at first it was just a silly schoolgirl crush…but then I fell in love with this guy." She started. Goten felt a pang of jealousy but urged her to continue. "And if this girl really is me from the future then she'll love this guy to and I don't want any competition.."

"Do I know this guy by any chance?" Goten asked. 

"Hai Goten, you know him very well…"  
"Care to tell me who it is?"  
"I…well…he's really cute…and nice, and he's older than me…and he has beautiful black hair that's always untidy…and he's well built…and just amazing…that person is…" 

"Is?" Goten urged her on again. **If I didn't know better, I would swear she was talking about me!** He thought.

"you.." Bra whispered.

"R-r-repeat t-t-that.." He stuttered. 

"The guy I love is you, Son Goten" Bra said as she stood up. "I feel a little better now that I've told you…even though I'll never be more than a little sister to you…" Goten stood up and put his arms around her waist. 

"How would you know that?" He whispered in her ear making the young girl shudder slightly in his arms, causing Goten to smirk. 

"I don't know…you're best friends with my brother and my best friends uncle…It's kind of hard thinking of you having any romantic interest in me…" Bra mumbled. Goten spun her around causing her to face him. 

"No romantic interest, eh?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "And how would you know that?" His lips were barely touching Bra's now. 

"G-Goten…what are you d-doing.."  
"Right now I'm talking…but if you want I could kiss you instead" He said before pressing his lips against hers, softly at first. Bra was shocked to begin with but returned the kiss, making it more passionate. Goten broke the kiss but held her close. "I love you Bra" He said.

"I love you too, Goten"

Tada! Chapter 2. Short, I know…But it was a romance between my favorite couple! I might make this into a lemon...I might not…who knows! You, the readers may decide. So…uh...R/R and I'll have the next chapter out ASAP! ^_^ 


End file.
